


Just A Little Longer

by lavenderlaur



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Ryan has things to do, Sleepy Cuddles, super brief mentions of everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlaur/pseuds/lavenderlaur
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan are left alone in the penthouse and Jeremy just wants to cuddle.*I give you an oneshot perfect to read under a big bundle of blankets!! at least that’s what I’d do anyway lol*
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I was drinking some hot cocoa and watching criminal minds and decided that I should post something! I wasn’t satisfied with my old stuff so I whipped this one up real quick! I tried my best to look for errors, but I didn’t want to spend too much time judging my work to the point that I lost confidence to post it! enjoy! <3

The penthouse is empty on a late Friday night. Michael and Gavin decided to go bar hopping and Geoff and Jack had complained that they deserve a date night after a stressful week, leaving the battle buddies to their own devices. 

The couch is pretty big, but with Jeremy snuggling into Ryan’s side, they fill up the space nicely. Jeremy rests his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck, no longer paying attention to the Star Wars movie that Ryan said that they must watch. His arms are clinging to the larger man for warmth and has no intention of letting go. Although they are both very comfortable, Ryan knows that he needs to get up. He promised Geoff that he would meet up with Gus and Bernie to get some information for their next heist.

“Jeremy... jeremyyyy...” Ryan tries, lightly shaking the sleeping man on top of him. It has been a really long week. Not only had they almost gotten blown up, but Jeremy sprained his wrist. To Ryan, it didn’t sound that bad at all (because it could’ve been so much worse), but to Jeremy it meant he wouldn’t be able to do any gymnastics for awhile. It was the shorter man’s stress reliever and he just loved the feeling of flying beam to beam. But he wouldn’t be doing that for a good 2 weeks, Geoff’s orders. So Ryan has been his emotional support companion since. 

Jeremy scrunches up his face and glares at Ryan through have lidded eyes. Ryan can’t help but melt at the cutest death stare he’s ever seen and almost feels sorry that he has to get up. Almost.

“ Jer... Jer please.... Baby I told you that I would have to go soon when we sat down. I’m already 5 minutes late.” Jeremy whimpers at the thought of his heat source leaving, gripping onto him even tighter. The sound vibrates against Ryan’s neck and he suppresses the shiver down his back. “Well do you want to come with me? We can take my car instead of my bike... I have heated seats~,” Ryan tries reason with him with a sing-song voice. He has learned to understand Jeremy’s non verbal responses. Unfortunately Jeremy still isn’t having it, as he‘d planned to not move for the rest of the night. 

Ryan’s patience is starting to wear a little thin, he doesn’t need to be yelled at about punctuality. But that thought leaves his head as Jeremy begins to leave light kisses all over his cheek, neck and collarbone, with his eyes still closed. Jeremy’s knowledge of his boyfriend has turned into the greatest advantage of all, being able to navigate his sensitive spots without even looking. Ryan’s breath hitches and starts to lean into the contact and the couch cushions. No words needed to calm down the teddy bare underneath the skull mask, just touching. And it does miracles, as Ryan surrenders and kisses the top of Jeremy’s head.

“Alright, just a little longer.” Jeremy seems content with his response and finally says, “Thank you,” followed by a quick peck on the lips before snuggling back into the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy is being a clingy brat lol. I hope you liked this little bit of warm fluff! Go drop a prompt in the comments of [Suggestions/Idea Dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613529)! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Let me know how I’m doing! Love you all! ;)


End file.
